This invention relates generally to display banners and more specifically to reusable banners primarily for use at spectator and audience events such as athletic games and other entertainment and specialized venues.
Display banners are frequently and routinely used by institutions such as intermediate schools, high schools, colleges and universities typically in connection with sports related activities of the institution. However, display banners are also used for non-sports related events such as academic competitions, fund raising events and other similar events sanctioned or sponsored by such institutions. Banners are also used by many semi-professional and professional sports teams. Display banners, especially tear-through banners for school sponsored sporting events, are often used at pep rallies, games and fund raisers for such sports as football, soccer, basketball, baseball, softball, volleyball and wrestling. Traditionally, team supporters such as cheerleaders, members of fan clubs or other support groups will design and produce paper banners with the team institution name and/or logo imprinted thereon. Such banners are used to identify the particular institution or team to the viewing audience and are typically prepared for the team members representing the institution to run through at the beginning of a sporting event as the team players are introduced to the spectators.
A typical tear-through paper banner takes approximately 3 to 4 hours to design and produce and can involve as many as 8-10 individuals working on the banner. Once used, the tear-through banner cannot be used again and is thereafter discarded or recycled as scrap paper. Many schools, colleges and universities have multiple sports activities and, depending on the season, may have the need for such display banners several times per week. The cost of materials and the time required to design and produce these disposable banners can thus be quite significant. It would be expedient, therefore, for the provision of a durable, resilient, reusable, tear-through display banner as taught and claimed by the present applicant.